Still Us (ON HOLD)
by ChosenOne39
Summary: Lani (a Dragon Malakim) wasn't sure if teaming up with a Therion was a good idea, but once she got to know the issues, I she knew she had made the right choice. Her and her counterpart Sora team up with her odd friends to help Velvet get revenge. (Prequel to Still Alive) [BIG SPOILERS!] (Cover Created by Me!)


_**Tales of Berseria**_  
 **Still Us**

 ** _Disclaimers:_ I don't own Tales of Berseria! I only own my OCs!**

 ** _Summary:_ Lani (a Dragon Malakim) wasn't sure if teaming up with a Therion was a good idea, but once she got to know the issues, I she knew she had made the right choice. Her and her counterpart Sora team up with her odd friends to help Velvet get revenge. (Prequel to Still Alive)**

 **Ah! I shouldn't be doing this but I really want to! Okay so right away this is a prequel to Still Alive, my Tales of Zestiria story so there will be a lot of spoilers on characters like Sora, Lani, etc. But maybe if I work with it somehow I'll get the hang of it?**

 **This first chapter starts at where Velvet first reaches Hellawes but she doesn't show up in this chapter right away. Since this is the prologue I wanted to make it short and simple to get an idea of what's happening right away.**

 **But yeah, just a big reminder that this is a big spoiler warning for Still Alive, so if you want to go on ahead and read this, go on ahead, no one's stopping you.**

 **For now bye!**

* * *

 **PROLOGUE: HOW WE BECAME ONE**

* * *

 _I remember that day as if it was only yesterday._

 _The day of my birth._

 _Our birth more exactly._

 _I was the first one to appear and then it was her._

 _My other self._

 _We were born separately at first, yet there was something about her that made us feel like we were one right away._

 _We are stuck together if we like it or not but I was the one more in control as I was the prime body, she was apart of my thoughts, my everything._

 _We were born together by the waves of the ocean, the flames of a volcano, the rocks of a mountain, and the breeze in the sky._

 _Even though we were one we were both different from each other._

 _She could do anything to make someone happy, and I had the will to make people stronger or imitated._

 _However there was another presence I could sense that was not like ours, and it was very different. I remember bits of this presence but it vanished before I could get to know more._

 _It was important, I knew it had to be._

 _She could sense it too. My other half._

 _We tried to forget but we couldn't, it was stuck with us for the longest time and the only thing we could do was ignore it._

 _By the time I really explored the real world I would have a name that would stick with me for the rest of my life._

 _We are what to be known as Dragon Malakims, the only Malakims to be able to wield all elements and cannot become corrupt to turn into daemons._

 _My name is Lani._

 _And my other half is Sora._

 _And together we are one person._

 _We wanted a world that could fit all kinds of races good or bad, and we will do that, no matter the sacrifices._

* * *

It had been some time that I left my home for once, Sora insisted we stay a little longer but I couldn't. I needed to explore

We've been on the move again since this wasn't our first time exploring this world, but we had to just one more time.

I jumped over the edge and onto the nearest ledge. It wasn't as cold as it usually was since my body could accommodate to it quickly.

 _"I hate it when you do that."_

"You've always hated that." I told her, standing up to get a better look at my surroundings.

Hellawes, that's where we were now. We've been traveling for as long as I remember and this is our second time returning here.

I jumped once again and landed over the wall and the roof of one of the buildings. I noticed many people walking around in their big coats, talking, children playing, and soldiers doing their patrols, except these weren't normal soldiers.

Exorcists are the people who work in the Abbey, the ones that guard this town from the daemons and many other locations. I have run into a few during my travels but I've past by them without causing conflict.

As a Malakim they wanted me to help, as in serve them, but I refused. I rather be free than be apart of a group that harms daemons.

Not all daemons were bad, but something about them felt off about the Abbey whenever I seen them.

"I sense daemons."

I glanced up and looked around.

She wasn't wrong, I could sense daemons too.

However the one daemon I was sensing wasn't a normal one.

I sensed a Therion.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: The first meeting of Lani and Velvet, and how would the two of them end up as traveling companions?**


End file.
